The Prophecy that was Never Fulfilled
by Deceived
Summary: A kit’s body was found, lifeless, in the shallow water of the Clan’s lake. They could only stare in sadness as they confirmed the kit’s identity. The ginger kit’s identity T for safety.
1. xxTHESTARTxx

[[A/N:

Hey peeps… Please review if you like this, and I'll be glad to continue it… if not, I'll just make this a little oneshot.))

xxx RESCUE**ME**_FROM__**MYSELF**_

The kit gave his first squeal as he hungrily started to drink his mother's milk.

_The WindClan leader's voice rang out clear in the gathering;_

Two more kits soon joined his side, but one of them gave a little shudder and died.

"_We have good news. StarClan has given us a prophecy.._

The other kit gave a little squeal, and died too, never to see light.

_. They told us when danger comes; a silver fire will save the Clans,_

The queen's mate nuzzled her, trying to comfort her, and the queen made a vow.

_Though it shall be at the cost of his parents…"_

She would do whatever it took to keep this little kit alive.

_The Clans murmured sadly, as he continued,_

"Hopekit," She announced his name, the strange ginger kit's name…

"_Please look for this cat so that we made aid them." And the gathering ended._

An excited apprentice ran in, and shared the news of what happened at the gathering to the queen's mate, the queen, and the medicine cat. The medicine cat left the den to ponder, while the queen's mate padded out to hunt.

"Silver fire?" The queen quoted, eyes not giving anything away.

"Yup." The apprentice agreed, running out to probably tell all his friends, while the queen stared down at her kit… and she licked him thoroughly, hoping she was wrong, hoping the prophecy had nothing to do with her kit…

But two moons went by, the kit's fur, Hopekit's fur, was starting to show—a fine ginger red, but the kit had odd silver eyes and faint silver stripes going across his body. The queen knew the prophecy about the silver fire was about her tiny Hopekit. She knew that he was to save the Clans…

But she also knew she and her beloved mate would die in the process.

So she devised a plan… for surely StarClan could send another cat?

xxx PLEASE**HELP**_ME_.x.x.x.

"Wake up, Hopekit," Someone murmured, and Hopekit opened his tiny eyes to Suneyes, his mother—named after her beautiful yellow eyes. That's what she told him, and everyone seemed to agree with her. Everyone loved his mother, so naturally, everyone loved her kit, and so Hopekit was a happy, loving kit.

"Yes, mum?" He squeaked, but she put her tail to his mouth. Hopekit gazed at her eyes curiously, and if he was older, perhaps he would of understood what her eyes were saying… how being devoid of emotion could be very, very bad. But he barely understood emotion, so he didn't give her eyes a second thought.

"We're going out for a night adventure." Suneyes whispered, picking him up by his scruff.

Though he didn't understand her eyes being devoid of emotion, he could tell her voice being so emotionless and talking about leaving the camp was bad… for every animal is born with an instinct of surviving. But again, his age came into play, and though he did not want to leave the camp ( though he might have if it was morning—tonight it was dark and moonless ) , he wanted to be with his mother.

So Hopekit said nothing as she snuck around the camp-guard, and left the camp.

**xxx** STARCLAN_PLEASE_NO **.x.z.x.**

RiverClan learned in the morning thatwhile Suneyes was asleep, her kit, Hopekit 'wandered out', and must have 'accidentally drowned in the lake'.

**A kit's body was found, lifeless, in the shallow water of the Clan's lake.**

_They could only stare in sadness as they confirmed the kit's identity._

The ginger kit's identity.


	2. xxDEATH

((Author's Note;;

Spiritpelt-

Well, I'll explain mah idea in a moment x3

Forever.Now-

Yeah, I'm starting to think that I can only write sad things. 0.o

Heartsong's Fanfictions

You are a person of many words.

JKJK Lol!

Rainygaze

Note that the father had no part in the murder of his kit. –-nodnod— But yes, very evil evil mother XD

endauthorsnotexx))

xxxDEATH**CAN_DRIVE_**__

"He's dead." Juniperstar announced, and Darkclaw's eyes widened. _No!_ He thought in horror, _Not my son! My only son!_ He let out a cry of pure agony into the air. It was painfully obvious that he was more struck with grief by the loss of Hopekit than his mate was, but any cat that had suspicions about the death—the drowning—of Hopekit swiftly pushed the suspicion out of their minds; they didn't want anything to do with it.

Besides, it was just one ginger kit—what harm was done?

_xxx_**THE**LIVINGMAD x xxx

When Suneyes had performed the murder, she knew that there were few cats that had been with her son long enough and looked closely enough to even suspect the faint silver stripes. Of course, she did not suspect her mate would think his kit was the prophesized cat; her love was strong a quick-footed—but not quick-witted, nor did he put much thought in to things. Suneyes also did not suspect the death of Hopekit would change Darkclaw; change in ways perhaps only StarClan could have predicted. For starters, Darkclaw grew quiet, almost mute, and no longer volunteered to help train apprentices. He also seemed to always be lost in his own mind—but whether it was in thought or memories, one couldn't tell.

But the biggest change was his mood towards Suneyes.

Darkclaw started to rarely talk with her, and then, along with all his other clanmates, he simply stopped talking to her. But Suneyes didn't know why… it never even occurred to her that Darkclaw knew what had happened.

Darkclaw knew she killed his son.

Darkclaw had also noticed the faint silver stripes and odd silver eyes on the flame-colored ginger kit, and he knew the prophecy stated he and his mate would die while Hopekit did whatever needed to be done to stop whatever danger was coming, but Darkclaw also knew it was for the sake of all the Clans… for the greater good.

And Darkclaw couldn't even possibly contain a thought of killing one of his own clanmates, let alone his son.

But things were different now. Inside his dead-eyes, his mind was at work. He was angry. Very, very angry. Darkclaw had seen Suneyes sneak out of camp with HIS son; for Suneyes had not noticed Darkclaw had been the guard that night. Of course she had been able to 'sneak around him unnoticed', she was his mate, and Darkclaw just thought he was showing little Hopekit something, or doing some sort of queen-kit thing… how could Darkclaw even suspect Suneyes was going to kill his kit?

Now Darkclaw wanted revenge.

xxxDEATH**TAKES**_IT'S**TOLL**_ON_THE**LIVING** (_xxx

_It was a dark, moonless night, exactly like the night Hopekit had been murdered. Darkclaw's eyes flashed in the dark—it was exactly like the night his former mate killed __his__ son. _

_Darkclaw had volunteered to guard the camp that night and Juniperstar readily accepted his offer. Every cat wanted to see Darkclaw come back to his happy little self. But, alas, that would not happen unless _IT_died._

_"Suneyes," Darkclaw murmured, gently waking her up, "I want to show you something I saw—it's very… beautiful."_

_Suneyes lifted her head, blinking her eyes drowsily. "Of course." She murmured, and Darkclaw padded quietly out of the den, and then out of the camp._

_Suneyes followed; trusting her mate, just like how the ginger kit had trusted his mother._

_As they trekked through the small rivers and marshes, Suneyes couldn't help widening her beautiful eyes as they came to the exact same spot she had killed Hopekit, but she pushed the feeling away._

_"Isn't the lake beautiful on a moonless night?" Darkclaw murmured, sitting down by the water's edge._

_"…Indeed." Suneyes couldn't think of what to say, and it was doubtless Darkclaw noticed… but still he did nothing._

_"A dark, moonless night," Darkclaw continued, "a dark, hopeless night—when sins are sure to be commited."_

_"Oh?" Suneyes didn't like where this was going._

_"Yes…" He agreed, his eyes growing distant. Then Darkclaw suddenly asked her, "Were you a good mother?"_

_Suneyes suddenly relaxed. She decided that Darkclaw was just here because he was sad, and wanted to talk a bit about Hopekit or something._

_"Yes," She told him, "I was a very good mother."_

_"And you still are?"_

_"Yes."_

_Darkclaw turned and looked her in the eyes and meowed,_

_"Good mothers go where their kits go."_

_Without warning, Darkclaw pushed his mate into the lake, forcing her head down with his massive paws. He had always been told he was rather big for a RiverClan cat, and now he used the strength that came with his size._

_Suneyes squirmed under his paws, but eventually gave up, drowning._

Suneyes was drowning.

Unable to breath.

Just like that one kit.

That one silver-striped, ginger kit.

_The next day, the patrols went out to look for Suneyes, but her body was lost. Everyone thought that she must have run away in her un-shown grief for her lost kit—she must have finally given in to her emotion._

_Meanwhile, Darkclaw calmly sat back at camp, watching as they frantically searched for_IT, _but he knew the body wouldn't be found._

_Because anger makes you clever._

Darkclaw was very clever.

xxx ITHAS**JUST**_BEGUN_


End file.
